Help Me Remember
by EvilSwanQueen
Summary: Sequel to Help Me. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is the sequel to my one shot Help Me. The link for that Help me is on the link before the summary. Hope you like this story as much as you liked Help Me. Sadly I do not own the characters._

_Summary: What do you do when you get a second chance? When you thought you would never see them again but by some miracle she came back? Would you try and win her love back or will you act, as nothing you said to her in what you thought was her final minutes meant nothing at all? Would she forgive you for just walking away and not fighting for her life like she did for you so many times before._

**XXXXXX**

**Chapter 1**

Chaotic and Mind Blowing.

These were just a few words that described what was happening. There were cops, doctors, fire fighters and media casters all running around. They had evacuated the hospital and sending the critical patient to the nearest hospital to General Hospital, which was Mercy. Fire Fighters were trying to work their way up to the 9th, 10th and 11th floors to get the fire under control. They were fighting it from the outside but it wouldn't help unless they could get in. The police officers were trying to keep the people back and out of the way so no one else would get hurt.

Jason was still on his knees as he looked up at the hospital to the floors that fire and smoke was coming out of. He was completely devastated. Of all ways for Sam to go out it was like this. She was always a fighter but it seemed as if the fighter was gone. That was not his Samantha. What was Jason thinking Sam was no longer his. She was no longer anyone's especially his. Jason was pulled out of his thoughts by a scream and tears. Jason looks over and sees Alexis being held up by Ric who was stopping her from running into the building. Jason's heart ached for her.

Alexis couldn't believe what was going on. Tears streamed down her face as she tried fighting Ric so she could get into the hospital to get her baby. She had come so far with Sam. It wasn't time for it to end so urgently. There was still so much that needed to be said, So much they still needed to learn about each other. There was suppose to more time to make up for the 25 years Alexis had missed out on Sam's life. This wasn't the way for them to say goodbye. They didn't get a goodbye. She didn't want to believe that her daughter was gone. She just needed to find her daughter. She finally got out of Ric's grasp and took off running towards the hospital.

Jason had just gotten off his knees in time to catch Alexis. This was the second time in his life he had held Alexis while she cried for Sam. Both times were under unbelievable circumstances. First when Sam was fighting for her life after being shot and now this. Jason wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed into him. Jason didn't know what to do but hold her. Especially when what Sam said flashed through his mind. _ This is going to be hard for my family. Be there for them. Especially Alexis. I know you haven't been around lately but me and her are really close now Jason. Tell her I love her and glad I got to know her as well as my little sisters._

Even though Alexis knew she shouldn't be holding onto Jason she didn't let go. Even though things between him and her daughter go really ugly but he looked so devastated as she did about Sam. He has stopped her from going in there, which she knew was dangerous but she didn't care. There was something in the way Jason had look that she knew he had seen her daughter moments before this all happened. "Jason why did this happen?" She asked in sobs.

"I do not know Alexis, but know this Sam loved you and she was glad she got to know you and her little sisters you meant everything to her" Jason said. He felt Alexis pulled back and looked up at him. He hoped his words would comfort him. "Come on lets see if they have learned anything new" Jason said as he escorted Alexis over to Ric and Mac.

**XXXXXX**

It had been an hour since General Hospital had exploded. The fire fighters had just started making their way up the stairwell to the floors that got the worse of the explosion. Jason was leaning against the police car next to Alexis who was sitting in the back of the cop car with her feet hanging out as she drank a cup of coffee and looked up at the still burning building. Spinelli had come down to check on Jason and brought the cup of coffee that Alexis was now drinking.

They were going to go floor by floor double-checking for bodies. Onto the radio that was sitting on the trunk of the police car did Jason hear them say that floor 9 is all cleared and the fires on that were put out. They were going to move to floor 11 and come back to 10 since they knew that floor had the most damage. It seemed like hours before he heard them say that 11th was all clear and they headed to floor 10. Alexis stood and paced in front of him. Jason's heart slowly started beating faster. Waiting for word waiting for well he didn't know what. He knew Sam was gone but he just had to hear it for real. That's when his heart stopped. _'We found a body' _rang in his head. He feared that it was Sam's.

"Well who is it?" Ric as asked wanting to know if it was Joe or Sam. Because either way they were still missing a body.

The back of the hair on his neck stood straight up. "The body is unrecognizable" The firefighter stated.

"Can you tell if it is a male or female?" Asked Ric.

"I can tell you that. It looks like a 5'8 male" he relayed back to them.

"Do you see any other bodies?" Ric asked knowing he had to no matter how much it would hurt Alexis.

"Nope the rest of the floor is clear it's only that one body. We are coming out" the fire fighter stated.

"How is that possible Ric? Sam was on that floor as well?" Asked Alexis. Completely confused. What had happened to her daughter?

"I do not know Alexis. We will find out more as to what the firefighters saw when they come out. Just then some of the fire fighters came out and walked over to Ric. "So what does it look like up there?" He asked.

"Well floor 10 took most of the damage. 9 and 11 looked almost untouched except for the windows blown out and some smoke damage." The fire fighter said.

"You only found a body of a male there were no other body up there? Like of a 5'4 woman?" Asked Ric.

"Nope only the one but some of my men stayed up there and rechecking the floors." He said. All of a sudden there was commotion heard over the radio. "What's going on in there?" As the fire fighter onto the radio.

"GO GO GO... THIS PLACE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE AGAIN" said one of the fire fighters.

"GET MY MEN OUT OF THERE" the fire fighter yelled into the radio.

"NO SAM" yelled Alexis. They still hadn't found Sam.

They saw some of the firefighters run out of General hospital when the building rumbled and rocked as fire and smoke came out of what looked like the 5th and 6th floor.

"How did a bomb get there? Isn't that where the elevators are?" Asked Jason.

"We do not know. I think so" said Ric as he watch the firefighters start battling the new fires.

Jason was looking at the building in disbelief. What were bombs doing in the elevators. As Jason looked upon at the hospital his eyes traveled down to the front doors of the Emergency entrance. In the distance he saw someone walking out of the hospital. "Look" Jason said pointing to the figure. They were really dirty and looked like missing most of their clothes were torn. They were limping and he could see blood through the black that covered their body. Jason could tell that they were tiny and his heart leap to his throat as he made the face out to be Sam's. Relief rushed over him at the fact that she was alive.

Ric and Alexis looked up. Instantly Alexis knew. The figured stopped about 3 feet away from General Hospital and than it collapsed. "SAM" yelled Alexis. As she and Jason rushed to her.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Glad you all like it so far here is the next chapter. Please read and review it means a lot. Enjoy._

**Chapter 2**

Heart pumping. Mind Racing. Adrenaline running moment of her life. She was sure she was dead when the timer clicked saying time was up. Sam stood there looking at Joe eyes widen, as the bomb never went off. "I guess that means you're free to go Sam. Someone above is looking out for you" Joe said.

Even though he had done this horrible thing she still wanted to help him. "What about you Joe?" She asked.

"I have about 3 minutes Sam. So you better go. The bomb squad is probably down there and can help you get out of that. Go Sam there isn't much time" Joe said before walking away.

Sam didn't think twice she turned and went into the elevator. She was heading down looking at the numbers and the bomb that surrounded her little waist. That's when she felt the elevator shake and come to a stop she was in between 2 floors. "Damn it" Sam said out loud to herself. She knew that Joe was dead the shaking she knew his bomb had gone off unlike hers. She looked down at her shirt. It was digging into her skin. She knew that even though the time didn't go off there was a chance it would still go off. There was a tear in her shirt from the weight of the bomb.

Sam's tiny hands pulled at the tear making the hole bigger and bigger until it finally broke apart completely. Sam carefully maneuvered herself out of the bomb and gently put it down on the floor. She then looked around finding an exit hatch above. It took her 2 jumps just to open it up. The task of getting up there wasn't easy for her. She jumped up holding onto the ledge of the opening barely as she crawled up the wall with her feet pushing herself up. She looked around seeing the floor above her that would be easier to get to than the one below.

Sam could see flames in the elevator from the floors above from the bomb going off on the 10th floor. That's when she realized she was trapped between 5th and 6th. She climbed a latter that held snuggle against the wall close to the elevator door. She started climbing up it the ladder shaky. She felt like the later was going to collapse on her. Her heart was pounding as she reached her hand out trying to pull the elevator door. She moved closer to it locking her feet and legs in place so she wouldn't fall.

Sam hand was in between the door now as it opened a tiny bit but she lost her balance as the ladder shook harder. She fell flat against the top of the elevator. "OWWW" she screamed in pain. Her side had landed on the top of the elevator that was holding the wire and it sliced into her side. Sam slowly stood up wincing in pain as she did. She looked up at the door she had opened and sighed in relief that it hadn't closed back up. She started to climb the ladder again. Pain shooting through her body with ever step she took that caused her body to stretch. She made it back to open elevator door. She tugged on it opening it up more where it was open enough for her body to fit through. When she was satisfied with the opening she leaned over trying to think past the pain she felt in her side as she reached with her hands.

Sam felt the ladder give as it finally broke from her weight. Sam hanged dangling from the side of the elevator as she heard the ladder smash into the elevator below her. Sam hands were slowly getting sweaty as she hung there from the elevator. She took a long deep breath as she pulled herself up out of the elevator shaft. She managed to pull herself up but not without hitting her side on opening of the door. Pain ran through her even more as she collapsed on the ground on the 6th floor.

Sam lay there for a couple minutes before making it to her feet. She looked down at her body and saw all the blood that was standing her pants and her tan skin. She lifted up a small part of what was left of her shirt and saw a small metal thingy sticking out of her side. She looked around the floor looking for anything to help her after all she was in the hospital. She saw a cart filled with towels. She walked over to it and grabbed a couple towels. With one towel she placed it around the metal that was sticking out of her and pulled fast. She felt the metal dig into her as she felt it slide out of her. As she was pulling it out she was screaming in pain. The moment she felt the tip exit her it dropped to the floor in a ping sound. Sam immediately stuck the towel to her side that was bleeding more than before. Sam's skin was turning paler by the minute as she was losing blood.

Sam looked around the floor some more when she saw the stairs. She was heading towards it as the floor below her started to shake. Sam made a mistake and looked over her shoulder seeing balls of fire shoot up the elevator and out onto the opening Sam had made. The blast of the explosion sent Sam out the door into the stairwell knocking her into the wall hard knocking her out.

Sam lay on the floor for a few minutes before she came to. When she sat up against the wall for a brief moment smoke was filling in the stairwell. Her leg was sliced open now and her wrist and ankle hurt like no other. Sam slowly got to her feet putting most of the weight onto the other ankle as she looked in through the door she saw the fire spread quickly through out the opening of the elevator shaft. Sighing Sam grabbed the side of the rail and slowly started making her way down to the ground floor that would let her out of the hospital.

Sam felt relief as she pushed through the glass double doors that led out from the emergency room. Sam was walking and her head was spinning. The last thing she remembered was seeing Jason and Alexis run to her as she collapsed onto the pavement and her eyes closed taking in the blackness that was swirling around inside her head.

**XXXXXX**

Before she ever opened her eyes. She heard beeping and people talking. At first she couldn't put the voices with the people. But slowly she noticed that it was Alexis talking to someone. She didn't know who though.

"When will she wake up?" Alexis asked.

"It should be soon. There were no problems with the surgery. Whatever was in here didn't pierce any vital organs. All CAT scans showed normal brain function but we won't know more on her injuries till she wakes" Said the Doctor.

Sam opened her eyes and quickly shut them as the light was blinding and she groaned. This got Alexis attention. "Sam baby are you awake?" Alexis asked as she dashed to her daughter said and held her hand.

Sam slowly opened her eyes this time letting them adjust to the light. At first Alexis shape was blurry but as her eyes adjusted Alexis face appeared. "Where am I...? OW" she said. Sam had tried to sit up.

"Just relax Sam. Your at Mercy hospital" Alexis said relief that he daughter was awake.

"Sam do you remember what happened?" Asked one of her doctors.

"Ya I was almost blown up" she said with frustration behind her voice.

"Can you tell us what penetrated your side?" Asked the doctor.

"I had escaped the elevator that was stuck and I was on a ladder trying to open the door on the 6th floor when I fell. It was some metal thingy that was stuck in my side from me landing on the elevator top" Sam said slowly sitting up. Alexis fixed the pillows behind her. "When can I get out of here?" Sam never liked hospital and didn't want to be there long.

"About a week. To make sure you don't get any infection and to make sure there isn't any other injuries that haven't surfaced yet" said the doctor. Sam groaned not wanting to be stuck there for a week.

"Thank you doctor" said Alexis as she watched the doctor walk out of the room. Sam wiggled in her bed trying to get comfortable without hurting herself. "How you feel?" Alexis asked as she sat down on the side of the bed.

"Like I was hit by a truck." Sam said. She looked down at her hand that was in a cast. "So what are my damages?" Sam asked Alexis knowing she had a full report on her health.

Alexis smiled. "Well your lucky. You have a broken wrist, a sprang ankle. You got 23 stitches in your right leg and you had surgery on your side. You're lucky that the metal thing didn't hit any vital organs or things could have been a lot worse. I am so glad your alive Sam" Alexis said. Holding on her Sam's hand again. Alexis couldn't believe that she was sitting here next to Sam. Sam was a true fighter. This made Alexis happy.

"I am to. I thought I was a goner" Sam said with a faint smile than she looked down at her hand that Alexis had. "What happened to Joe?" She asked. She knew the answer already but just needed to know for sure.

"He's dead. I'm sorry baby" Alexis said. Not fully understand why Sam cared so much about the man that almost killed her.

Sam sighed. "At less he is in peace now. It was so sad what happened to him Alexis" Sam stated.

"What did happen to him?" Asked Lucky from the hallway.

Sam looked up at the doorway and was Lucky walk in. He was wearing his police badge so she knew he was here on official business. "Hello Lucky" Sam said.

"How do you feel?" He asked as he walked over to the other side of the bed that Alexis wasn't on.

"I feel ok a little tired but other than that ok" She said smiling up at him.

"That's good. I promise not to take to much time but I need to ask you a few questions is that ok Sam?" Asked Lucky after he kissed her cheek.

"Yap asks way detective Spencer" She laughed.

Lucky rolled his eyes. "Do you know why Joe Smith took the hospital Hostage?"

"His wife died of cancer. They were rejected from General Hospital because of no insurance when they got home she died." Sam said sadness in her voice.

"Tell me what happened up on the 10th floor and after" Lucky asked sitting on a stool next to the bed.

"Well I woke up in the chair in the lounge. Joe was looking out the window. We talked and than he hooked up the bomb to my shirt. He saw someone run into the building so he held me against him and was saw Jason come out. Words were exchanged and he left because my bomb was supposed to go off soon. Joe had told me how sorry he was. When the time on the bomb went off the bomb didn't go off. He wired it wrong. That's when he left me go. I got into the elevator not long before his bomb went off causing the elevator I was in to get stuck. I got the bomb off and left it in the elevator and climbed out the escape hatch and worked my way to the 6th floor where I fell down hurting my side I made it back up to the elevator when the ladder gave up leaving me hanging on the side and I pulled myself up and pulled the metal thing out of my side and made my way to the stairs I felt the floor shake and looked over as the fire exploded from the elevator shaft. I was thrown out the door. When I came to I made my way down tot he ground floor and out of the hospital where I collapsed." Sam said finally taking a breath.

"Thank you Sam. Get some rest I'll check on you later" Lucky said kissing her forehead and leave.

"I am going to go too. I'll be back in the morning. Get your sleep" Alexis said kissing her hand and getting up off the bed.

"Night Mom" Sam said with a smile as she settled back down in bed. Alexis smiled as she shut the light off shutting the door behind her. 

Sam sighed as she shut her eyes. She couldn't go to sleep but she kept her eyes closed as she listened to the beeping of the machine hooked up to her. That when she heard the door open. She turned and looked at it seeing someone standing in the doorway. The light and darkness of the hallway and her room cast a shadow on him but she knew who it was by the build of the body.

"Jason" She simple said.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Glad you all like it so far here is the next chapter. Please read and review it means a lot. sorry for grammer and mispellings didn't feel like editing. Enjoy. Own nothing. Song called Help Me Remember by Rascal Flatts._

**Chapter 3**

_**There's no talkin' this over **_

_**The damage is done **_

_**There's just too much hurt **_

_**Too much to forgive **_

_**Oh, we both know **_

_**We weren't always like this **_

His heart was pounding as he walked in the door. She looked so beautiful sleeping. He never thought he would see her again. _'Jason' _she had sweetly said. "Hey. Did I wake you?" He asked feeling bad that he did. He didn't take any steps forwards.

Sam wasn't expecting to see him tonight or any night for that fact. Frankly she didn't want to. "No come on in. Can you turn the lights on?" she asked him.

Jason walked in shutting the door behind him and turned on the lights. He saw Sam sit up in her bed wincing in pain. "How do you feel?" he asked her as he made his way towards her bed. His eyes racked over her body taking in all the cuts and bruises that he could see.

"A little soar but other than i'm ok" she said. Looking from him to her hand that was playing with the sheet not knowing what to say to him. There was so much hurt and anger inside her that she didn't know what to do. It wasn't about the past anymore it was the fact he walked away and left her to die.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Jason spoke again. "I am glad you got out alive" Jason said. He now felt stupid for saying it.

Sam couldn't believe he just said that. Anger finally reaching her limit. "Yeah no thanks to you Jason" Sam spat out the anger and hurt were in both her voice and eyes as she looked into his eyes. They were filled with sadness. After all these months she could still read him from the inside out. Somethings never change.

He was shocked by her anger. He peered into her eyes. Eyes he use to see past, the eyes he knew inside out and all the emotions and what they weren't saying. But that was gone she was different. He could no longer read her eyes except for the anger and hurt he saw now. "Sam I am sorry really I didn't know what else to do" he admitted.

She was shocked herself now. "What could you have done Jason? You could of saved me instead of leaving me there to die. I mean I know you hate me and threaten to kill me, but I never thought you would actully sit back and let it happen? I mean did those 3 years of almost perfect happiness mean nothing to you? Was it all just a big lie? Was our love for each other a lie too?" She looked at him wanting to know the answers.

_**Help me remember **_

_**The way that we used to be **_

_**When nothin' else mattered **_

_**'Cause you were lovin' me **_

He was taken back by her. He was at a lose of words. He searched his mind looking for the right thing to say. _Did she really believe it was all just a lie?_ He asked himself. "No Sam those 3 years weren't a lie. I loved you no doubt about that Sam. I felt so powerless seeing and hearing that no matter what I tried to do you were going to die. I am truely sorry for leaving you behind. I didn't know what else to do honestly Sam. Those years we spent together were amazing I wouldn't trade if for a thing. Nothing about our relationship then Sam was a lie. Was it all a lie to you?" he had to know now if she thought they were or not.

She studied his face while she thought of her answer. "I don't want to think that it was all just a lie Jason. You meant more than to me than life itself." She stated looking down at her hand again as silence came upon them.

Jason broke the silence one again. "Did you mean what you said?" he asked her. His voice was low and small. His deep blue eyes stared at her.

Sam looked up at him meeting his gaze. "Mean what?" She asked. Not knowing exactly what he was talking about.

He looked down than back into her deep brown eyes that were just blank with no emotions no nothing for him. "What you said before in the hospital?"

_**Those days that were so good **_

_**Those nights that we held **_

_**Held on forever **_

_**When we weren't pretenders **_

_**We were as real as we felt **_

Sam sighed as she went back to playing with the blanket on the bed. Not looking at him anymore. "Yes Jason I meant what I said in the hospital. I wasn't just saying it because I thought it's what you wanted to hear. I sorry for everything I did to you and Jake. I am not sorry about the things I did to Elizabeth and I never will be but I am sorry for you and Jake. I never did stop loving you even through all the hate and anger. I think I will always love you Jason What we had was the real thing until to many things brought us to our downfall" Sam stated not looking up at him. She bit her bottom Lip. "Did you mean what you said Jason?" Hope it was true that he wasn't just saying to to make him feel less guilty about leaving him to die.

Jason looked up at Sam. Contomplating what to say. He meant what he said but could he really admit that to her? Sam was getting worried since it was taking him so long to answer. Of course he didn't mean it he wanted me dead he probably hoping I was asleep so he could slip something into my IV and they'd just blame it on injuries. Her eyes lite up with fire and anger. She looked over at Jason ready to fight. "Forget I even asked Jason. Obviously you didn't mean it, I mean why would you. Your probably disappointed that i'm not dead. You were just saying those things so you could say and tell everyone at less you tried" her words were heat as her voice was a little elevated.

Jason did everything he could to remain calm and not let his mouth drop open. "Damn it Sam. I meant what I said but I don't know if that changes things between us. I do regret not telling you about Jake when I found out and then lieing about it for the months to follow. I do regret threaten to kill you. I just didn't know how to get through to you anymore. You are so different now. I never expected you to do half the things you have done. But I do know i would have never killed you. It was a poor mistake in a heated moment between us. I understand a few things you did and I do forgive you some but I don't know if I can honestly say things can go back to how they were. All I know is that I don't hate you anymore Sam. Do you forgive me?" he said finallybut he was a little frustrated.

Sam wiggled around in her bed till she was comfortable again thinking of what to say. "Jason I do forgive you for the past. But.." She trailed off.

Jason looked up at her. So much emotions in his eyes. "But what Sam? Tell me" he wanted to know what she was trying to say.

Sam sighed. "But I don't know if I can forgive you for the future" she stated. her voice was low almsot a whisper.

A confused looked crossed Jason's face. "What do you mean the future?" he asked not understanding what she ment.

Sam looked up at him. "I don't know if I can forgive you for walking away to let me die" disgust was in her voice. She didn't understand why he did that. Even if he had explain it didn't make since. She would of fought to help him even if they had hated eachother. She wouldn't have just leave him there to die.

Jason was getting ready to give up in defeat. "Sam I don't know how I can make you understand what I did. and I don't want to fight with you anymore Sam. It is a waste of time and it gets us nowhere."

She let out a breathe. "Your right you can't make me understand because I can't. But I know I don't want to fight with you either. It just takes to much out of me to hate you and be mad at you Jason. But there is a decision I need to tell you about because it impacts you in a way" she said looking into his deep blue eyes that held his feelings in.

_**I don't want to fight anymore **_

_**Don't want the last thing I hear tonight **_

_**To be a slammin' door **_

_**Baby, let it be like before **_

Jason coudln't figure out what could impact him that concerned Sam. "What is it Sam?" a little worried that it was something bad. Jason could see her eyes teary but not one tear fall. He took his hand and slid it into hers. Both their eyes looked at their hands that were linked together. It had been so long since they touched since they held hands.

Staring at his hand and holding on to it Sam finally spoke. "I decided to turn myself in" she stated and looked at Jason looking for a reaction.

Jason eyes shot straight up to hers. "What do you mean turn yourself in?" His thumb rubbing the back of her hand. He wasn't even thinking of the moment it just felt natural.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out. "Meaning when I get out of here, I am going to go to the PCPD and confess to being an assesery to Kidnapping baby Jake and hiring those men to terroize Elizabeth and her boys." a tear finally broke free as it fell down the side of her cheek.

With out thinking Jason took his hand and wiped it away. His hand linering there. "You can't be serious Sam. Why would you do that?" He asked.

Her hand had left his that was holding it and placed it on the one that was on her cheek as she brought it down with a small smile and held it firmly in her hand. "Because it's the right thing to do Jason. It is something I have to do for myself even if it means I am sentanced to prison" she stated.

Jason was speechless. He would never believe Sam would turn herself in. "Sam your really serious about this aren't you. I think it is a bad idea but if it is something you really want to do" he said. He was taken back by this. Even though he used it against her. He would never turn her in because she could have easily turned him in for his job. He gave her tiny hand a soft squeeze.

"It is not a bad idea Jason. When I turn myself in I am setting myself free. You and Elizabeth and no one else will be able to hold it against me anymore and I can face the conenquesces and move on with my life and finally let go of that part of my life. But I want to tell Lucky before I do it. He deserves to hear it from me." She said as she gazed into his eyes and held his hand. Neither knew that Lucky had been watching them interact from the hallway peering in the window. His heart broke seeing them hold hands like they were still together. Lucky just turned around and walked away. He would visit her another time.

_**This could be the last time **_

_**I look in your eyes **_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: This chapter is mostly Lusam since you can figure whats going to happen in that part you can read it or skip it but towards the end is Sam turning herself in. Hope you enjoy. I own nothing. _

**Chapter 4**

Sam was feeling much better but she was nervous. Sam hadn't had much time alone. Alexis would spend the day with her bring her sisters by and stuff like that. At night Jason would come by when he thought no one would show up like when he got off work. She hadn't seen Lucky since she got into the hospital and questioned him about the hospital. So all they have done was talk on the phone every night. But she was seeing him this morning and she was turning herself in this afternoon. She was nervous and didn't want to do this but she knew she had to. It was time to finally make everything official right. Sam was deep in thought when she heard the knock on her door before it opened.

Lucky walked in with a smile on his face. Sam gave him a faint smile as she looked from him to the blanket that covered her legs. "Thank you for coming Lucky" Sam said sincerely.

"Well your welcome Sam. You said it was important and so here I am. So what's up that it couldn't wait till you get released this afternoon?" Lucky asked picking up on Sam's uneasiness.

"Well because I am not going home when I get out of here I am going to the PCPD" Sam said still not looking at Lucky.

"Why would you go to the PCPD? We already have you statement about that Sam" Lucky stated not understanding why she would want to go to the PCPD just after being released from the hospital.

"Because I am turning myself in" Sam stated as she looked up quickly at Lucky and than straight down again. Preparing herself for what she knew was his next question.

"Turning yourself in for what Sam? What have you done?" He asked. His eyes narrowing in on hers. Lucky now knew why she was so unease when he walked in. She didn't want him to be surprised at work this afternoon when she showed up.

"This isn't easy to say especially to you Lucky. I didn't want you to be taken off guard when I showed up later this afternoon at work. But I witnessed Maureen kidnapped Jake and said nothing about it and I also hired those to guys to terrorize Liz in the park." Sam said it so fast she hoped that he caught all of it. Sam looked up and looked at him. Her heart sank she knew he heard.

Disappointment angers and shock. Ran through Lucky as all the emotions flooded him. He was silent for a moment. He tired to compose himself before he spoke to Sam. "Why would you do something like that Sam? And why tell me now? Why turn yourself in?" He asked looking at her wishing to understand.

Sam took a deep breath as she pushed back the tears. "When I saw Jake kidnapped I was just shocked and in pain I was so overwhelmed with sadness and hurt that I wasn't thinking straight. I couldn't understand why the man I loved would lie to me about his own child. I know it was how horrible that is I felt just as horrible after it happened and still do. I will never forgive myself for watching Jake get kidnapped. As for terrorizing Liz. I was so made at her for having Jason baby. The one thing I always wanted. She was leaving the life I wanted while I had nothing. I wanted to teach her a lesson that would prove she couldn't handle the life Jason leads. So I hired those men and showed up in time as if to show I was saving them. They were never in any real dangers none of the guns were loaded but mine. Why i'm telling you now is because you deserve to know Lucky. You deserve to know what a horrible terrible person I am. I am turning myself in because it's the right thing to do. I am doing so that Liz or anyone else can't hold my past sins against me and start fresh. I don't want to be that angry person anymore Lucky so I am trying to make everything right again." By the time Sam finished she was letting tears fall down her face.

Lucky didn't know what to say. He just knew he had to get out of there. "Sam I don't know what to say. I just need time. I think it wise if I get my stuff out of your apartment. I'll leave the key on the desk because I imagine that you will be let out on bail but please don't contact me let me come to you if I ever do" Lucky said getting up and walking out of her hospital room.

Sam sat there crying not arguing with anything he said.

**XXXXXX**

Sam was sitting there alone on top of the bed. Alexis was getting her release forms while Sam changed. Sam changed into jeans and a loose black tank top and knitted jacket over it. Alexis was picking up Sam for many reason one she was Sam's mom and she wanted to take care of her for the first couple days and for two Alexis was Sam's attorney and would be with her at the PCPD when she gave her statement and to get her out on bail and all that stuff.

Alexis walked in. "Ready to go?" She asked. Handing Sam her release papers.

Sam sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be" Sam said as she got off the bed and headed out with Alexis.

**XXXXXX**

It seemed like a long drive to the PCPD from the hospital when really it was about 10 minutes. Sam slowly got out of the car still a little soar when she moved. She looked up at the building sighing as Alexis walked up to her and they headed in. Sam quickly scanned the place and saw Lucky sitting at his desk reading the case file that was in front of him. She could tell he was still upset. She then saw Mac coming her way. She met him half way.

"What can I do for you ladies?" Asked Mac. Sadness still behind his eyes about his resent loss.

"I need to talk to you. I need to make a confession about something's Mac" Sam said softly.

"Very well lets go into the interrogation room one" Mac said slowly ushering Sam towards the room.

The moment he heard Sam's voice he looked up. As she was walking towards the interrogation room she looked at him and looked away as she entered the room with Mac. Alexis stayed behind to take care of the paper work that would be coming up because of Sam's confession.

Lucky got up and walked to the window that lead into the interrogation room and watched Sam. She was sitting down. Mac's back was to Lucky. She could tell what Sam was saying by reading her lips. She was also answering questions that Mac was asking.

Sam looked behind Mac seeing Lucky looking in on them. Their eyes met for a brief second as Sam turned her attention back to Mac who was starting to leave.

Sam was all alone when Lucky came back in. "So you really doing this?" He asked.

"Yap seems that way" Sam said looking up at him. Her face was unreadable. He could tell she had shut herself down to all emotions.

"What did make say?" Asked Lucky curious as to what the charges would be.

"Well they are charging me with being an assesory to kidnapping. He said they couldn't do anything about the assault on Elizabeth since she didn't press charges." Sam said simply not letting her voice shake at all with emotion or anything else.

Lucky just watched her for a moment before the door behind him reopened and Alexis walked in. "Come on Sam I'll take you home. Your bail has already been set and paid." Alexis said ignoring Lucky's presence. Sam didn't say anything she just got up and followed Alexis out of the PCPD.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: sorry for the long wait for the next update alots been going on. but here it is i hope you enjoy. I own nothing.

**Chapter 5**

It had been a week since Sam confessed and got released from the hospital. Sam had stayed isolated for the most part because her publisit told her to. With her confessing to the kidnapping her face was once again on the front page of the papers and magazines. The only thing that good that came out of it was weight was lifted off her shoulders. Yes the rating went up for the show but that didn't matter to Sam. In a few days she would be on trial and that scared her. Alexis was sure she wouldn't be going away to prison but she would be no doubt on probation and have to serve community service.

For the last week Sam had stayed in her apartment. She had to turn off the ringer on her phone because everyone was calling for interviews and stuff. It was just getting to much. Sam had left her cell phone on the only people that we about it were people she knew. She had even recieved a call from Carly of all people. Carly wasn't happy about the kidnapping but congradulating her on terrorizing Elizabeth. Sam had to laugh at that. Sam hadn't heard anything from Lucky or Jason since that day. That didn't bother Sam much since she knew Lucky was mad at her and Jason was well Jason.

Tired of being in the apartment all day watching movies and cleaning Sam decided to go to Kelly's for dinner. Sam now didn't travel alone. She had gaurds on her thanks to Jason. Ever since he found out about the text messages he sent gaurds to her apartment. It switched between two really big guys. One name Tony who was smaller than the other but yet he towered over Sam. The other was Eddie he looked meaner than Tony and was much more built as well. Tony was the one with her today. Sam walked into Kelly's and happy that it wasn't packed with people. Sam sat in the corner where you couldn't see her unless you were walking out of the diner or at the counter. The waitress came over and she order.

Tony had been in the corner of the counter where he could see sam but give her privacy. Sam heard her phone go off and pulled out her phone. She flipped it over and clicked on the new messages. "Your next bitch. Soon you will be my next and more rewarding murders. Start saying your goodbyes" fear crept through sam as she recieved another message. "By the way I love you hair down like that. You should do it more often" Sam head jerked up and looked around she didn't see anyone out of the ordinary. Tony caught Sam's fear and went over to her quickly.

"Whats wrong Ms. McCall?" asked Tony with a concern voice.

"Can you get my food to go for me. We need to get out of here NOW" Sam said in a low voice. Tony didn't say anything he went to the counter paying for her food and waiting for it.

Sam stood up and grabbed her coat off the coat hook behind her and started putting it on when the door opened. Sam didn't look at who it was as she pulled her hair out of her coat and pulled it tightly. "Well well if it isn't the coldhearted bitch" Elizabeth spat out.

Sam held her breath and counted to ten before turning around and looking at the woman she hated more than words could speak. "well isn't it the town crack whore" Sam spat out just as not hiding her disgust for the woman. "No I don't have time for this" Sam said wanting to get home where she knew she'd be safe. "And if you knew what was best for you Elizabeth. You wouldn't stay here its not safe" Even though Sam hated the woman she deserved to be warned.

Elizabeth looked at her. "What thats suppose to mean you threaten me?" she asked hatred on her face.

Sam laughed. "I don't have to threaten a little whore like you its not worth my breathe but the killer is here now and i thought you should no" she stated and went to walk away but Elizabeth wouldn't have it.

"Your not going anywhere the only killer here is you Sam." Elizabeth said looking around and saw the big guy walking towards them.

Elizabeth hand still gripped Sam's arm. When Tony walked up to them. "You ok Ms. McCall" he asked.

Sam jerked her arm out of Elizabeths hand making her stumble a little. "Yes. I'll be right out Tony" Sam said to him. He looked between the two and stepped outside. Sam turned back to Elizabeth. "Listen here. Don't say I didn't warn you and don't ever touch me again" Sam said as she left Elizabeth alone.

**XXXXXX**

When Tony and Sam got home Sam had filled him in on the messages and Tony got right on the phone with Jason. Sam had left Tony in the living room to go take a shower and rest some. After her shower Tony had said Jason was coming by later after he got off work to check things out around the apartment. Sam didn't argue she just went back into her room. She had gotten out of her robe and changed into grey sweats and a black tank top. She heard a noise from outside her bedroom door. "Tony?" Sam asked but didn't get a reply.

She pushed her hair back and headed towards her door. Sam slowly opened the door and jumped. Her heart going a million miles an hour. "What the hell is wrong with you" Sam said as she hit the man in front of her.

"Sorry Sam. Tony told me you were back here" Jason said amused with her.

Sam just glared at him. He looked back into her room for the first time seeing her bedroom. "Well does everything look ok?" she asked walking away from the door and walking over to the top of her dresser grabing a hair tie.

Jason slowly walked into the room. "For the most part. You should be safe here." _not as safe as my place _jason had thought to himself.

Sam smiled. "well thats good. Did Tony tell you about my adventure at Kelly's?" she asked him turning to face him.

"Well he told me about the messages. I'd like to have Spinelli take a look at them. But he also said you had a run in with a brunette woman" Jason asked his eyebrow raising.

Sam laughed. "Ya she ran into me more like it. It was Elizabeth" Sam said rolling her eyes.

Jason sighed. "What happened?" not really wanting to know. Better to know her side before Elizabeth said hers.

Sam was shocked he wanted to know. "Well. I was leaving because i was freaked about the messages. Well she started insulting me. I did the same i warned her to leave cuz the killer was around and we went at it a little more and then i left. As simple as that" Sam said going and sitting down on the edge of her bed crossing her legs under her.

''Did she listen to you?" he asked.

"How am i suppose to know i left and don't really pay attention to her if i don't have to Jason" she stated. Which was true. It was always Elizabeth who was starting things with.

Sam yawned. "Well i will let you get rest i'll check in on you in the morning. I'll leave Tony instructions for Eddie. Tighten up your security till this is solved. Night Sam" Jason said heading to her door.

Sam crawled further back on her bed getting under the covers. "Thanks for everything Jason goodnight" Sam said as Jason shut the light off and she layed down and going to sleep for the night.

**XXXXXX**

Sam as rudely awaken the next morning. Sam got up out of bed and went to the door. Jason was pounding on the outside. "WHAT" Sam snapped before she knew it Jason was hugging her. "Jason whats going on?" she asked. Loving being in his embrace.

"I am just happy your ok. Elizebeth was found dead this morning" Jason said still holding on to Sam. Sam hugged him back shocked.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So you wanted detail of the little lizho death. I was more than willing to give you that. I do enjoy killing liz over and over again and love the new ways i come up with it. This would be my 3rd story i have killed her in. LOL... the othe fic im currently in on just as wonderful as this death scene. Oh and there is a suprise at the end of this chapter for you as well. So i really hope you enjoy this one even though its short but it worth it. I own nothing.

Oh by the way the rating for this has gone up This chapter is very discriptive and not just for the Liz murder scene either if you get my point.

**Chapter 6**

Jason and Sam had spent the morning on the couch talking and watching the news. Jason would talk about her and Sam would just listen. Sam might have hated the woman with a passion but Jason cared about her since she was the mother of his child so she stood him. And besides she didn't remember the last time Jason had talked this much. They were watching the knews hoping to find out the details of Elizabeths death but they just said she died this morning and that was all. Sam couldn't help but wonder what would happen to Jake and Cameron. Who Lucky and Jason get the boys or just one of them or what. But Sam wasn't going to bring that up yet.

There was a knock on the door so Sam got up and went to it. She opened it to find Lucky standing on the other side. His face was stained with tears and were blood shot. He had obviously been crying. "Oh Lucky" Sam said as Lucky pulled her into a hug. _What is this. Elizabeth dies so lets go to Sam for comfort?_ thought Sam. She pulled away from him and wiped his tears away as they walked in a little further. Lucky spotted Jason on the couch neither saying a word.

Lucky looked down at Sam. "I am suppose to be here on official business" Lucky said.

Sam looked at him confused. "What does that mean?" she asked him. Jason listening.

Lucky sighed. "I am here to warn you that the Killer is targetting you next" Lucky said. His eyes roaming over her.

Sam shook her head. "You already knew that. Theres something else?" Sam said feeling that Lucky was leaving out something.

Lucky looked at her with sad eyes. "There was a message with Elizabeth address to you. It was about how this killing was for you and hoped it give you a little happiness before you met your untimely demise." Lucky said.

Sam just stared at him in shocked. "Wow he must of really been watching me at Kelly's than last night. Um how did she die? Where they find her?" asked Sam needing to know.

Lucky looked at her with a questining look. "In the alley out back of Kelly's. What do you mean he was watching you last night?" Lucky siad ignoring her question about the death.

Sam sighed. "Look I was at Kelly's last night eatting and i started getting text messages from the killer and than i was freaked and leaving Elizabeth got all in my face. I warned her the killer was somewhere close and left. So how did she die?"

Lucky looked from Jason to Sam. Jason was now standing and walking towards them. "Other than being strangled . She was bond and gagged and hung by her neck on one of the fire escaped from a near by building. Her feet were tied together and her wrist were slit. Whore was cut into her arms and your little message was etched into her stomach with a straight edge. Bitch was written on her forehead in her own blood." Lucky said tears in his eyes again.

Sam was sicken. "My God" was all Sam could say.

Lucky let a tear fall before speaking. "I have to go back to work but be careful. you are his next target for sure Sam. Even if you have to get help from him. Be careful this guy is getting sick. If he did this killing for you. Than if he gets you. You could be ten times worse" Lucky said. He gave her another hug before leaving.

Sam stood there in shock just looking at the door. The next thing she felt was Jason's arms wraping around her holding her to her body. Tears escaped her eyes. "Things aren't suppose to be like this anymore Jason. I am not suppose to be afriad for my life the the peoples around me" Sam said.

Jason kissed her forehead. "Its going to be ok Sam. I won't let anyone hurt you or your family" Jason said holding her close.

Sam took in his warmth and turned his in arms. Her head on his chest. Her arms wrapped around his waist. "Can you send my family to the Island? They shouldn't be here during this?" asked Sam.

Jason held her close. "Yes I will. Maybe you should go to Sam" he suggested. He could feel his shirt getting wet from Sam's tears.

Sam tightened her grip as if holding on for dear life. "No i need to be here to help catch this guy. But Jason can you do something else for me?" Sam asked lifting her head and looking up at him.

Jason's met Sam dark chocolate eyes. "Anything Sam" he said softly.

Sam looked into his eyes reading them. "Stay with me Jason" Sam said softly. She leaned up pressing her lips into his.

The kiss was slow and tender. Jason pulled Sam's body closer to his as the kiss deepened. The need to feel and connect with anything or anyone became a strong powerful emotion. Sam wrapped her arms around Jason and he pulled her up so she was level with him as he carried her to the bedroom. Jason pinned Sam against the wall, while her legs were wrapped around him. Grinding his hardening arousal into Sam moaned into his mouth.

Clawing at his back she managed to get his shirt off. Tossing it aside she clawed his back as he ground hard against her. Sam moved her hands down and pulled her shirt off. Jason moved his mouth to the soft skin of her neck and chest.

Moving them from the wall to the bed Jason moved above her. Grabbing her lace bra he tore it from her body leaving it in shreds. He ran his hand up her stomach and cupped her breast. Lowering his head to one nipple is selfishly sucked it into his mouth and bit the nipple until it was hard. Moving over he did the same to the other. Moving his kisses up he hungrily claimed her mouth. Moving his hands down he undid the strings holding her pajamas up and moved them down her thighs. Pulling back he throws them to the side and move to take off her matching lace panties.

Sam reached up and undid the button on his jeans and he quickly shed them and settled between her legs. He teased her at first, the tip of his cock on her lips but moving away when she moved to take him in. Kissing her fully he pinned her hands above her head. Pulling back he looked down at her and watched the shock on her face and he fully entered her with one hard thrust.

Sam arched her back into Jason's chest as her body clung to his. Jason didn't give her time to adjust, he began moving in and out of her tight hole with a fury. Sam gripped the head board and Jason moved his hands to raise himself of her. Moving in and out her body shock and bounced. Her legs clung to his legs as their bodies met thrust for thrust.

She didn't know how many times her body exploded, but when she felt his thrust become more urgent and then she felt him explode inside her. She exploded so hard she cried out. Jason leaned down and kissed her while their bodies moved and clung to each other holding on as if it was their only life support.


	7. Chapter 7

_I own nothing._

**Chapter 7**

Strange. That was an understatement.When she had woken up the next morning she was on her side of her bed. She sighed as she read the alarm clock it was 4 in the morning. It was when she moved that she remembered the events of the afternoon and night before as she finally felt his hand on her waist. Sam rolled to her back and looked beside her. As she moved his hand went to her stomach as she watched him she knew he was asleep and in a very deep sleep. After eyeing him a few more minutes Sam slide out from under his hand. As she stood he went to his stomach and arms under the pillows. After making sure he was asleep yet again. Sam started getting dress.

Sam walked out of her bedroom and to the desk in the living room. She looked at her cell and had a few messages and missed calls. Her miss calls were from Alexis about her case and her new producer. Sam liked her new producer yet again Sam figured anyone would be better than Amelia. After listening to the message from her producer. She called her back and was glad she didn't wake her. Sam was happy to hear that they would be leaving at 5 to go to Maine for some Everyday Heroe stuff. Sam decided to call Alexis once they got to Maine. Sam walked back into her bedroom to find Jason still asleep in her bed.

Sam walked into her closet and started packing her stuff. She would be gone for a week. In a way this was just as strange as waking up next to Jason. It was as if she was sneaking out but this time instead of some other persons home she was leaving her own. She shut the door quitely to the bedroom and walked back to the living room. On the desk she wrote Jason a note.

_Jason,_

_Had to go to Maine for a work. Make sure the door is locked when you leave._

_Sam_

Sam placed the note so Jason would find it. There was no hint of emotion in the note just something short and simple. Sam was looking forward to this week away from everything Port Charles.

**XXXXXX**

Jason yawned and rolled to his back. He slowly opened his eyes as he stretched his arms. He realized he wasn't in his bed but Sam's. He looked next to him expecting to find her sound asleep next to him and was suprised she wasn't. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked around the room. It screamed Sam and was completely different from his room. His was just the place he slept. Her room was personal and had a homey feeling about it. Not to mention the bed was extremely soft. Sighing he pulled the covers back and got out of bed and dressed quickly.

He looked over and saw that it was 7 in the morning. He opened the door and walked out. To find the place quite and dark except for the sunlight coming through the windows. "Sam" Jason called as he looked for her. Realizing she wasn't home he walked over to the desk. When he saw the note. He read it and shook his head. Jason wasn't angry she left for work but was angry she didn't wake him up and tell him goodbye. He threw the note away got his stuff and left her apartment to head home to his.

**XXXXXX**

Sam had been gone a week and hadn't talked to Jason. She knew had updates on her because Tony had put it upon himself to go with her. Sam didn't mind because Tony gave her the space she needed and let her do her own thing. Her producers wanted to stay longer but Sam couldn't because today she would be sentanced to Jakes kidnapping.

Since Sam had confess Sam decided to wave the right of a trial. This didn't make Alexis or anyone happy. Sam didn't care through she knew she did the crime and was willing to take whatever punishment she would recieve. Alexis had told her that she more and likely wouldn't be spending any prison time but she have to do something. Sam didn't care.

Sam had walked into the courtroom infront of Alexis. The courtroom was buzzing with reports to find out what she had done. Sam didn't say anything as she walked into the crowed room many people had showed up just to find out what Sam would be sentanced. Sam didn't bother to turn around and look at the people in the room. She was engrossed in conversation with Alexis. Ric was sitting across from them to object if the sentancing wasn't to his liking. Even though Sam was talking to Alexis she could still hear the people in the room. She knew the Carly, Sonny, Elizabeth, Mac since she confessed to him, Maxie, Spinelli, Lucky, Nikolas, Lulu but Sam never heard Jason. Sam fingured the only one there to support her was Maxie, Spinelli and maybe Nikolas . Everyone else were there out of thier hate for Sam. Just as the judge was getting ready to be annoncened the door to the courtroom opened. Sam shouldn't of looked at who it was because she saw Jason walk in and sit next to Spinelli.

Sam turned her attention to the Judge who was now infront of her. Sam was standing alonge with everyone else. As the judge sat down he told everyone else to and they did except for Sam. Which Alexis had told her to do because the Judge would be asking some questions.

Judge was silent for a few minute before looking up from the file. "Ms. Mccall. Am I right to understand that you have plead Guilty to being an assorery to the kidnapping of Jacob Martin Spencer and are waving your rights to a trial" the Judge asked her.

Sam looked at Alexis. Alexis was pleadging with her eyes for Sam to say no. Sam apoligized with her eyes. "Yes your honor" Sam said looking at the judge.

A few whispers went around the courtroom before the judge continued. "Do you feel remorse for what you have done?" he asked looking at her.

Sam sighed. "Yes. I regret not stopping them from taking the jake and not saying anything about it" sam stated.

The judge knodded. "Do you realize what happens now? That you will be punished for the crime when the actul kidnapper has yet to be punished" the judge stated.

Sam mouth was dry. "Yes your honor" Sam stated.

The judge tried reading her but couldn't Sam face was blank and emotionless along with her voice. "Very well. You may be seated" he said. Sam sat down instantly and Alexis hand went over Sam's. Silence was all that could be heard except for the fliping of the file the judge was looking out. He looked up at Sam. "Very well I am sentacing you to One year Probation in that time you are to serve 4800 hours of community service. 48 for the many of hours the child was missing. You are not to leave Port Charles with in that time." the judge stated.

Alexis stood up. "What about her work. She travel to do on location shoots for her show" Alexis said.

The judge looked at her. "Every well. Only when its work related are you allowed to leave Port Charles. Anything else?" The judge asked.

"No your honor" both Ric and Alexis said in unison. WIth that hte judge hit his gavel and left the room.

Commotion erupted as soon as the judge left. Alexis ushered Sam out of the courtroom and passed the reporters without word to anyone and put her into their black car that drove off leaving everyone behind without another thought.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates on this story. I having a hard time figuring where to take this story. but im slowly thinking of things for it so expect a HUGE and I mean HUGE shock soon. I aslo busy with work and other fanfics im working on that i might end up posting here. Here is another chapter Enjoy. I own nothing._

**Chapter 8**

I had been three days since her sentancing and today would be her first day of work at the hospital. Sam hadn't talk to anyone expect for Alexis and her gaurds. Sam hadn't recieved any text messages but yet again Sam had gotten a new number. Sam hadn't seen Jason or Lucky since her sentancing and Sam was kinda happy about that. Sam was on her way to the hospital when her phone went off. Sam looked down at it and saw she had one new text message. all the message said was 'Miss me'. Sam was confused by it but ignored it as she walked into the hospital to start a very very long day.

**XXXXXX**

Jason had been fighting the urge to go to Sam's. So he stayed away and got updates on her and her where abouts by her gaurds. Jason knew today was her first day at the hospital. Jason was torn. He was happy Sam didn't go to prison but was he truly happy with what she got? He knew she had paid for her mistakes over the last year but so had he.

So instead of thinking about it to much he threw himself back into work yet again. He had seen Jake this morning. Jason had agreed for Lucky to keep Jake as long as Jason got to visit him whenever he wanted. Jake seemed happy so Jason wasn't going to change this arrangement anytime soon. Jason slowly walked into one of the werehouse for work.

**XXXXXX**

Sam was exhastued. She just got off of a 10 hour shift at the hospital. Everytime she turned around Epiphany was there yelling at her for something that she didn't even do. Sam hoped this wouldn't continue. Sam walked away from the hospital and the cold night air hit her. She sighed when she realized she was alone. Eddie had escorted Sam to the hospital and was set on following Sam around the hospital. But before he could Epiphany had put a stop to it and sent him packing.

Sam chuckled at the look of fear on Eddie's face because Epiphany was scaring him. Sam slowly walked along the peir when she got a chill go down her body and her hair stand up on the back of her neck. She turned and didn't see anyone behind her but than her cell phone went off. Sam pulled it out. 'You really shouldn't be alone at dark. You never know what kind of monsters are lurking around the corners' Sam gasped as she read the message. Just than she hurt a noise from behind her and turned to look just in time to see a shadowy figure coming out from the darken walk way.

Sam's heart started pounding as the figure slowly inched their way to her. Without thinking Sam started running to the one place she thought about. As she ran to the safest closest place she knew she could hear the footsteps behind her running after her. so she picked up speed. Her feet running as fast as they could.

Before she knew it she was dashing into the car garage heading to the elevator on that floor. Sam couldn't hear the footsteps anymore but she didn't stop her pase. When she got to the elevator she pushed the call button over and over hoping it would make it go faster. Sam looked around nervously and didn't see anything. She looked up and saw the elevator had 2 more floors before it got to her.

Looking at the elevator was Sam's first mistake. Before she knew it someone had her around her neck pushing her to the wall. They were wearing all black but as Sam gasped for air as the hand around her throat tightened Sam swore she new the cold eyes staring at her. Sam was struggling against him when the ding of the elevator indicated that it was there. Sam could hear people and tired to scream. But the person's hand tightened more around her throat. Sam quickly pulled her knee up and making contact with the groin. Sam knew now more than anything her attacker was a male when they doubled back in pain. Sam let out a gasp as she took off into the elevator just as the people left.

As the elevator doors closed there was no sign of her attacker. Sam leaned against the wall as the elevtor took her up to the penthouse floor. Sam was still trying to regulate her breathing. Sam's neck was already showing signs of brusing. Sam's eyes were feeling heavy. She felt like her whole body was giving up on her and betraying her before she even got to Jason's. Slowly her body started aching all over finally catching up with the fact she was attacked.

Finally the elevator dinged on the Penthouse floor. Before stepping completely out of the elevator Sam looked around making sure it was safe for her to step out. Sighing in relief she started towards Jason's door. Sam was getting ready to knock when she was grabbed from behind. Sam screamed her feet hitting Jason's door as she struggled with the attacker.

**XXXXXX**

Jason had gotten home an hour ago and decided to go upstairs and take a shower. He was going to go over and check with Sam today and make sure everything was ok with her. Jason was standing under the water in the shower when he banging downstairs on the door. Sighing at who it could be he shut the water off and wrapped a towel around his lower half not caring to put clothes on or dry completely off he went downstairs. He heard his name being screamed with more banging on the door.

Jason pulled his gun out of the desk drawer and slowly went to open the door. His eyes widen as Sam was fighting a masked man in his hallway. Jason raised his gun and fired twice missing both Sam and the man. The shots were for warning. The mask man let go of Sam and took off. Sam stumbled towards Jason.

"Thank god you were home" she let out inbetween Gasp of air. Tears sting her eyes as she made it to Jason.

He led Sam into his apartment shutting and locking the door behind him. "Come on sit down on the couch" Jason said a hand on Sam's lower back.

Sam just nodded and took two steps before stopping. "Jason" was the last thing she said before everything went black all she remembered was feeling Jason's strong arms catch her and the faint sound of his heart beating agains her ear.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: So i am going to start leaving hints of things about who the killer is... can you figure it out before they are revealed? Enjoy. I own nothing._

**Chapter 9**

Pounding. Thats all Sam felt when she came to. She didn't open her eyes she just moved her hands to her head. The moment alone caused Sam to groan in pain. Her whole body was acheing and her head hurt. Her throat hurt the most as she slowly moved her hands down to her throat gently rubbing it. Sighing Sam slowly opened her eyes. Letting her eyes adjust to lighting of the room. She remembered where she was. She looked up and saw the pictures on the mantel of the fireplace. She was in Jason's penthouse. Slowly moving so her feet rested on the ground she moved in a sitting postion. Groaning again as she felt the pain through out her body she rested her elbows on her legs and put her face in her hands trying to not scream.

Jason walked out of the kitchen and saw her sitting up. Relief went through his body knowing she was ok. He was hoping she woke up soon so he walked forward towards her. "I am glad your awake" Jason stated. He softly smirk when he heard her mumbling. "I thought you might want some asprin and water" he said setting them on the table in front of her before sitting next to them on the table.

Sam looked up at him. and took the asprin and water and took them. "Thank you" she softly said her voice raspy and low. "How long have I been out?" she asked after they had a couple minutes of silence.

Jason looked over at the clock and back at her. "For almost 3 hours" he stated. He looked her over. His blood boiling as he saw the brusing on her neck. "I was starting to get worried. If you didn't wake up in the next hour i was going to take you to the hospital. Which i think you still should go" he stated. Waiting for her to argue.

Sam sighed and sat back on the couch making herself comfty. "No Jason I am not going to the hospital. I am just sore all over thats what happen when you struggle with an attack and when you get slammed against a wall and strangeled. I am just happy you were home because this is the first place i thought of to run to" she stated.

Eyeing her closly. He sighed. "Where was Eddie? He was suppose to gaurd you!" he stated anger coming out.

Sam looked Jason in the eyes and knew what he was thinking. "Jason it wasn't his fault. Eddie is a good guy. He was with me when i went to the hospital but Epiphany was mad he was following me around and shoed him away. He said he would be back when i was done but i got off early and didn't think about it Jason. Please don't get mad at Eddie Please" Sam pleaded with him.

Jason rubbed his face in frustration. "Fine I will not ring his neck. But Sam what were you thinking they could of killed you! What if i wouldn't have been home. I would of came home to find out dead infront of my door. Do you know how much that would tear me apart?" he asked her trying to understand why sam would be stupid enough to leave.

Sam didn't say anything for a minute as she was fighting the tears that were threating to come out. She stood up and walked away taking a deep breath as her muscles were screaming at her. ''I am sorry Jason. I was so exhausted after that shift at the hospital that i wasn't thinking and i just wanted to go home and sleep. Not to mention i hadn't had any messages from the killer since i changed my number until right before he came after me." by the time sam ended the tears had finally escaped their confindments.

Jason was felling guilty for being hard with her. "Sam i'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so harsh. Its just I don't want to lose you after we have come so far at less i think we have" Jason said standing up and walking towards her.

Sam looked jason in the eyes. "We have come far Jason" she stated as she wiped away some tears.

Jason walked up to her and held his arms open for her and she stepped into his embrace closing her eyes as her head rested on his chest. Reeling in the warmth and safeness that he brought to her in his embrace alone. Taking a deep breath as her arm wrapped around his waist as she stood there listening to the beating of his heart that brought her so much comfort. "Sam?"

Without lifting her head or opening her eyes. She simply said "hmm"

Jason sighed. He never knew how much he missed holding her in his arms like this. He was so content with the moment that he knew if she allowed he would do this for always. "I want you to move back in her" he stated. He grew worried when he felt her body stiffen.

Sam lifted her head and looked up at him. "What?" not really knowing if she heard him right.

He looked down into her dark chocolate eyes. "I want you to move back in here. You will be so much safer here Sam. I can protect you better so that bastard can't harm you again" jason said with a concern voice.

Looking at him intently. "I don't know if thats a great idea Jason. Do you really think that we could leave together like roommates again" he asked him.

Jason sighed. "Sam it would be more than roommates it be friendship" he was wishing for more but didn't want to scare her. "Ever since you moved out the place isn't the same. Especially since Spinelli is hardly home anymore. I miss having you around and i miss you ramble when your nervous or the fact that you leave everything laying around." jason said with a smile.

Sam chuckled. "How can i resist that offer" she laughed and smiled up at him.

Jason rolled his eyes. "so is that a yes. Will you move back in here?" he asked this time with pleading eyes.

Sam made a funny face at him and stepping away from him. "i guess but theres got to be rules like i get my old room since i know that Spinelli probably hasn't moved out of his pink room. No smothering me either Jason. No telling me what to do either. You know how i like to disobey orders" sam smiled at him.

It was jason's turn to chuckle. "I am very aware of your dislike of orders Sam." his insides were jumping for joy that she would be moving back in with him.

Sam playfully hit him in the arm before turning serious. "Jason there something you need to know" she said looking him in the eyes.

Jason grew a little tense. "What is it Sam?" he asked her.

Sighing."I think I know who the killer is" she silently said.

Jason eyes widen. "What? Who?" he asked.

Sam shrugged her shoulders and turned away from him and looked out the window. "Well i don't know who but i think i know him" she said.

Jason was so confused. "I don't understand Sam" he said.

Sam turned around and looked at him. "Downstairs in the parking garage when he had me pinned to the wall strangling me. I looked into his eyes and they looked so familar that i have stared into them many times before" she said getting chills running down her body.

Jason noticed Sam's discomfort. "Do you know where you have seen them before?" he asked her.

Sam shook her head. "But I know i have seen them but they aren't eyes like yours"

Jason raised his eyebrow. "What do yo mean not like mine?"

Sam smiled. "They are distinctive like yours. Yours are the purest blue i have ever seen. Your eyes give you away Jason no one has your eyes. But the killers eyes are brown they don't stand out. But i can tell you they are evil. Its going to kill me not being able to place it Jason. Everytime i look at a guy with brown eyes im going to wonder is it him?" she said tears rolling down her eyes.

Jason walked to sam pulling her into another embrace rubbing small cirlces on her back. "Don't worry about it Sam we will catch this guy" Jason said to her her. After a few minutes Sam calmed down. "Come on lets go to your apartment and get some of your things" jason said as he grabbed sam's hand and led her out of there.

**XXXXXX**

Sam waited for Jason to unlock her apartment once he had it done she walked in turning on the living room light. Everything was like how she last saw it. "Um im just going to go to my bedroom and get some things that i need for like tonight and tomorrow. Just make yourself at home i promise not to take long" she said as she left Jason in the living room.

Sam walked to her spare bedroom and pulled out a suitcase and walked into her bedroom. "Jason. We have someone pack and move the rest of my stuff over tomorrow or when ever we have time" she yelled as she went to her dresser pulling out stuff she needed in the drawers. As she hear Jason yelling back to her. She smiled to herself. She would never had guess that she would be moving back into a place she called home for almost 3 years. She turned and walked into the closet.

Jason loved hearing her voice. Everything seemed normal as he heard her yelling at him from the bedroom. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Sam had eruptly stopped talking to him. Jason got a chill up his spine making the hair on the back of his neck to stand up on end. "Sam are you almost done?" he yelled.

Jason waited for a response but when he didn't hear one he got worried. _Maybe she just didn't hear me._ he thought to himself as he walked back to her bedroom. "hey sam you almost read..." he was cut off as he saw it before him. "SAM" he yelled as he rushed to her side. Blood everywhere. He looked at her as grew pale quickly. She grabbed his hand. As he pulled her to him. "Don't worry your going to be ok" he said to her trying to soothe her as he called for an ambulence. he looked at her lower back and knew she had been stabbed. "Did you see who did this?" he asked her.

Sam softly shook her head no. "Same eyes" was all Sam said as the darkness surround her no longer able to fight to stay awake.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Ok so I have given you 2 clues already. Think you know? lol. Enjoy. I own nothing._

**Chapter 10**

Jason had been sitting in the waiting room of the Emergancy room. He had followed the ambulence on the way over. Jason had called Alexis and told her what had happen to Sam. He was to call her with an update because she just got out to the lake house and wasn't ready to get back into town when it wasn't safe. He understood her worry.

Jason let out a sigh as robin walked towards him. He stood up. "How is Sam?"he asked.

Robin smiled at him. After everything he still loved Sam. Robin knew that Jason didn't realize that yet. She laughed to herself. "She is going to be fine Jason. Actully she will be release soon. The cut was deep but it didn't hit any major organs or anything so we gave her stitches and as long as she take the pain meds and antibotics to make sure infection doesn't show up. She will be fine she just needs someone with her to make sure that she takes it easy" she stated.

Jason let his breath go hearing she was ok. "That won't be a problem Robin because Sam agreed to move back in with me before she was stabbed. Can I go see her?" he asked her.

Robin gave him nod before showing him to where sam was at. "I will be right back for her release papers" Robing said as she walked away.

Jason took a deep breath as he walked behind the curtian. She was wearing scrubs. "Hey. How you feel?" he asked standing next to her.

Sam gave him a small smile. "Like I have been stabbed" she laugh.

Jason gave Sam a grim look. "Thats not funny Sam. I have almost lost you twice in one day."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Geez lighten up Jason .As you remember I have been stabbed before. I am going to be fine as long as i get out of here soon" she said sighing.

Right on cue Robin walked in. "Well I can help with that one Sam. Now all you have to do is sign these and turn them in at the desk. Here are your prescribins just follow the instructions on them and you'll be fine just make sure you get plenty of rest. But if you start getting a fever or anything come right back. Other than that just come back in 2 weeks to have the stitches."

Sam took the stuff. "Thank you robin" Sam said as Robin left. Sam finished sign the forms. "Ok lets go" Sam said sliding off the bed. Jason and her made their way to the nurses station. Sam and Jason walked outside where Jason stooped eruptly. "Whats going on Jason" But without warning Jason lifted her up in his arms. "What are you doing?" she laughed as her arms went around his neck.

He smiled at her. "You are to take it easy. I am carring you to the car Sam So don't fight me" he laughed.

Sam just rolled her eyes. But secretly she loved being held in his arms.

**XXXXXX**

They had rode to the penthouse in complete silence. Jason was hell bent on carring Sam up to the penthouse. Jason opened the door to find Spinelli on the couch eatting BBQ chips. "Fair Samantha whatever happened to you?" Looking at her curiously as to why she was in Jason's arms and in scrubs.

Sam smiled at the young boy. "Oh Spinelli I missed you So" Sam laughed the pain pills kicking in. "I was attacked earlier today and when Jason took me home to get my stuff I was stabbed" she said.

He looked at her confused. "Why were you getting your things?" He asked as he watch Jason sit her down on the couch next to him before Jason took his own place in the chair.

Sam smiled big. "Because we are going to be roomies again"

A huge grin spread against his face. "Really your moving back in?" Spinelli got excited.

Sam and Jason both laughed. "Ya I am. Its Safer here"

Spinelli stood up. "Thats great. I got to run. I am meeting The Evil Blonde One at Kellys" He said as he left.

Sam turned to Jason. "The Evil Blonde One?" not hearing that one before.

Jason smiled. "Maxie."

Sam shook her head. "OH... Well he does know that she is like my best friend right" she laughed. Sam leaned and got comfortable on the couch. "Do you think someone can go to my apartment and get some clothes because i really don't want to sleep in these scrubs" she said.

Jason got up and got her a glass of water. "Eddie and Tony are already over there getting your stuff to bring over that you will need tonight and tomorrow. Than we can take it from there. I will go upstairs and make sure your rooms ready" jason said going and disappearing upstairs.

Sam closed her eyes as she sat there on the couch when there was a knock on the door. Sighing when she realized Jason didn't hear it she slowly got up. and opened the door. "What are you doing here." She said.

Glaring at her Carly walked all the way in. "I should be asking you that Sam. What the hell are you doing in Jason's home?" she asked turning on her heel.

Sam glared back at Carly as she slammed the door shut. "I live here Carly what are you doing here" she said crossing her arms.

Carly let out a laugh. "What are you delusional Sam? You don't live here. Wheres Jason. Does he know your here?" she asked resting against the back of the chair.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Who do you think invited me to live here Carly?" she snapped.

Jason walked down the stairs and saw Sam. "Sam what are you doing up. You should be sitting down resting" He said walking all the way down finally seeing Carly. "Carly what are you doing here?" he asked her standing next to Sam.

Carly looked at Jason. "What is she doing here? She is saying she lives here again" crossing her arms.

Sam slowly walked passed adn layed down on the couch. To tired to deal with Carly. "Yes Carly Sam is living here now. She has been attacked twice today by the text message KIlleR. She is here so I can protect her." He stated. Carly was in shocked and forgot what she was there for and left. "You should go upstairs and rest Ill bring up your stuff when it gets here"

With that Sam walked upstairs to her old room.

**XXXXXX**

The next morning Sam had woken up before Jason. Spinelli had already left. Sam was on the couch drinking juice and writting things on a notepad. Sam was wearing a pair of her sweats and a over size t-shirt so it wouldn't irrate her stab wound.

Jason walked down the stairs to see Sam sitting on the couch. "Hey. What are you doing?" he asked going and sitting next to her.

Sam over at him. "Hey. I am just trying to figure out who has brown eyes i know and trying to figure out what the victims have in comman" she said setting her pen down.

He looked at the pad and noticed a bunch of crossed out names and other ideas. "Any luck?" he asked knowing she wasn't having any.

Sighing she sat back and stared at Jason. "No. I mean it was easy coming up some of the possible connections between the victims but when i think of who could do it I just don't know. I mean the list sucks" she stated.

Jason smiled. "Well just take a break and rest it will come to you. I go make us breakfast" said standing up. "Did you take your meds?" He asked concerned.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Yes i did. You know what jason. You are to overprotective" she laughed joining him in the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Sorry so short. This chapter is just a filler chapter. The story is coming to an end soon with either the next chapter or the next. You will all find out who the killer is and why he did the things he did. The picture below i forgot liz. I just forget about her all the time because i really try not to think of her. LOL. I own nothing._

**Chapter 11**

3 days. Thats how many days Sam has been living back at the penthouse. Sam was a little annoyed because the lack of privacy. If it wasn't Jason breathing down her neck making sure she was ok it was Spinelli and his rambling. Today was the first day she had the penthouse to herself. Spinelli was out working with Maxie to clear Coops name and Jason was out seeing Jake.

Sam tossed the notepad down. She been trying to figure out who the brown eyes belong to but the sad thing is that they belong to many people she knew. She looked around the penthouse. She had been here for a short while she already had her personal touch added to the place. It looked exactly the same as when she lived here before only more techinal stuff laying around the place because of Spinelli. Frustrated she leaned back on the couch getting comfortable. The pain pills had been making her tired and she just recently took one. As she tired clearing her mind her eyes softly drifted asleep.

_Sam slowly woke up. Sam looked around and realized she had fallen asleep on the couch once again. She sat up and looked next to the couch and looked into the playpen which held her sweet baby girl. Smiling as she saw she was awake Sam leaned over and picked her up. "Hey Lila. Did you have a good nap too?" She grinned and made giggle noise. _

_Sam started playing with her daughter and enjoying the time she had with her. When the door to the penthouse opened._

_"You hae a visitor Ms. Mccall" Said Milo._

_Sam smiled at the young man. "Ok let them in" Sam said while looking back down at her daughter and made a face. She looked back up when she heard the door shut. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked._

_"Put the kid down Sam" the voice said._

_She glared at him. "No. Why do I need to put my daughter down?" she asked him._

_His dark cold brown eyes narrowed at her. "But the kid down if you know whats good for her" he said._

_Sam gave him a look. "What are you threatening me?" she asked him placing Lila back in her playpen. Then standing up._

_The man took steps closer. "Sorry I don't need to threaten you Sam." His voice low and cold._

_Sam crossed her arms. "I will say this again What the hell are you doing here?" Stepping away from the playpen._

_Without warning the man lunged at Sam his hands around her throat slowly squeezing the life out of her._

Sam shot up screaming. She had turned around so fast that she had knocked her glass off the table onto the floor. Her hands were on the couch and her side as she tired to get her breathing under control and think about anything but the pain that was in her side from moving to fast.

Sam looked up when the door opened and a panick Jason walking in and going right to her after putting his keys on the desk and taking his jacket off. "Sam whats wrong? i heard you scream out in the hall" Sitting down next to her. rubbing small circles on her back to try calm her.

Sam took a deep breath. "Its nothing Jason i just had a really bad dream." She finally loosend her grip on the couch but not her side since it hurt so bad.

Jason stopped the motion on her back but didn't remove his hand. "Want to tell me about it. Maybe it will help" Jason said.

Sam looked up at him. "Ok" she said taking a deep breath. "Ok i was sleeping and woke up on this couch. I look over to a playpen that was next to it and our daughter Lila was there. I picked her up and was talking and playing with her when milo announced i had a visitor. He let them in and they told me to put the baby down. i stood and we started arguing and thats when he started strangling me. then thats when i woke up." Tears were spilling out of her eyes.

Jason pulled Sam into a hug. "Its ok Sam no one is going to hurt you ever again. I am going to make sure of that" he said kissing the top of her forehead and holding her tight. He ment it no one would harm her as long as he was around.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner been busy with Heartache Every Moment and some other story ideas. This will be the very last chapter so i hope you enjoyed this story. I own nothing. The song words the end is called overcome by within temptation... With out anymore waiting here is the long awaited ending of Help Me Remember._

**Chapter 12**

One month Sam has been living with Jason again. Things had gotten better around the penthouse. They were acting like roommates and not stepping around each other trying not to upset one another. Thing had been quite around Port Charles which ment that soon something big was going to happen. Sam hadn't heard from the Text Messae Killer since she moved in. Sam had taken time off till the killer was caught so she was bored out of her mind. She had been in the penthouse since she moved in and she was bouncing off the wall. Jason would do his best to keep her mind off being cooped up but it didn't help because she was finding herself not being able to contain her self around him. She was growing attracted to him yet again and feelings just wasn't part of the plan.

Sam got up off the couch and saw it was nice out. She cracked open the door and saw Eddie standing gaurd. Sam smiled and opened the door more. "Eddie i want to go to kellys" she said simply.

Eddie turned around and looked at her. "Sorry Sam the boss said you were not allowed to leave" he said.

Sam pouted her face. "Please. I have been in here for a month. I need to get out and stretch my legs. I promise not to pull anything."

Eddie rolled his eyes. "Fine. Just for an hour though" he said.

Sam smiled big. "YAY." she said grabbing her purse and leaving with Eddie.

On the way to Kelly's. Eddie had called Jason telling him they were going to Kellys for lunch. Jason was going to meet them there. By the time Sam showed up Jason was already there waiting at a table. "Hey" Sam said sitting across from him.

Jason smiled. "Hey, What took you so long?" he asked concern in his voice.

Sam gave him a nice innocent face. "We walked and took a detour by the docks" Jason gave her a look. "Jason don't. Atless i haven't snuck off yet. Being in the penthouse is driving me crazy" she saw the hurt look in his eyes. "Jason its not that i don't like living with you guys its just im alwasy there 24hours a day. You know me i'm like a little kid who you have to take to the park so they can run in circles and let out all their energy"

Jason chuckled. "I know Sam. I am sorry. I just don't want to lose you again after i just got you back" he said.

Sam gave him a small smile. "Ya you just like having someone who takes spinelli's attention so he can leave you alone"

Jason smiled. "Ya but he's a good kid he grew on me"

Sam giggled. "Ya he has that affect on people even Maxie" sam said pointing at them arguing in the corner.

Jason shook his head. "She better not hurt him"

Sam reached across the table and hit him. "Hey she is my friend and a good person. She just was a little misguided in the past"

Jason put his hands up. "Ok if you concider her a friend she will be protected and respected by me" he said as they ate the food that the waitress had brought over to them.

Sam had finished first and sat back in her chair while Jason finished eatting. She sat there smiling looking at him remembering what seemed like a lifetime ago their many times of eatting at this very table. She was so into her thoughts about the old time she didn't notice Jason talking to her. "I'm sorry what?"

Jason chuckled. "You seemed in your own little world and happy. Who knew i had to just take you out to lunch to make you content. What were you so in thought about" he asked her as the took a drink and went back to eatting.

She rolled her eyes at him. "I was just thinking how nice this is." She justered with her fingers. "I mean we are here eatting being civil just like the old days. Its just nice" she said with content in her voice.

Jason smiled. "I agree It is nice being in your company"

A comfortable silence fell upon them as Jason finished eatting. Jason and Sam stood up they were standing close to each other. "Ok let me use the bathroom and you can take me home" she said with a smile.

Jason smiled down at her. "Ok just hurry" he said. Without thinking Sam stood on her toes and kissed Jason as if it was natural and walked off towards the bathroom. It wasn't till she reached the bathroom did she realize what she had done. Sam was in complete shock she walked to the sink and splashed water of her face before doing what she had orginally came in there for. Sam was washing her hand and her mind was racing with thoughts of her kissing Jason that she never saw the figure behind her before it was to late and they grabbed her from behind and drugged her.

Jason was sitting at the table in complete shock over the normalcy that today seemed to be for him and sam. The kiss was quick and simple but yet he could still feel the lingering of her lips on his. It was when Eddie walked over that he noticed that 10 minutes had passed. Jason got up and went towards the restroom. He knocked on the womens door. "Sam you in there?" he asked again no answer. He opened the door and walked in. There was no one and the sink was left running. He walked over and shut it off. Something didn't seem right thats when he noticed the needle by the trashcan. Thats when he realize Sam has been taken. He wraps the needle up and rushes out of kellys.

**XXXXXX**

_**Where are the heroes **_

_**I my time of need **_

_**Is my crying abandoned? **_

_**Or have they gone**_

Sam's head was pounding. Her eyes were shut. She tired bringing her hands to her head but her arms were moving something was holding them back. she tried moving but nothing was happening. She started panicing. Sam slowly opened her eyes and saw nothing but darkness but then her eyes were taken back by the sudden flash of light. Thats when Sam saw a red glow constantly. Lighting up enough so she could see she then realized that she was bound and tied in a trunk of a car. Sam started to scream but it was all muffled by the duck tape holding her mouth shut. Tears ran down her face as she realized that she was stuck with no way out she just hoped her capturer wouldn't leave her in the trunk to die.

_**They just tend to stand **_

_**Out of the rain **_

_**Thinking but not acting **_

_**That they're not to blame **_

Jason pasted back and forth in his penthouse waiting for Stan to get back to him on what was in the needle and Spinelli to do his magic and tell him who took Sam. As the minutes went by Jason fear for never seeing Sam again started to fill his body. Just then his phone went off and it was Stan. "Ya. Ok. Effects? So if Sam was injected with it shed be ok and wake up in 30 minutes?... ok... ok... Thanks Stan" Jason said hanging up. One thing down two more to go.

_**Falling and crawling **_

_**A fight to stand up **_

_**Memory still haunts me **_

_**In the dead of night **_

Sam had passed back out and didn't know how long she had been out. But she did notice she was in a different posistion but was still tied. Her head was pounding worse then ever like a horrible horrible hangover. Sam tried to adjust her eyes to the darkness but she couldn't. It hurt to conentrate to much on just the darkness. Just then flood lights lite up the room around her. She shut her eyes wincing in the sudden light that was to bright.

"Well Well Sam. I finally got you alone. What are you going to do now that Jason is no where close to finding you?" asked the man.

Sam just looked at the man in pure shock. "Why are you doing this?" she managed to get out.

_**Over and over **_

_**I felt so small **_

_**But one day I'll be stronger **_

_**And you better watch out **_

Jason was sitting on the couch and spinelli was at the desk. "Oh My" Jason heard Spinelli say. Jason got up quick and rushed over to him. "What you find?" he asked.

"I was um looking threw video footage of some of the surrounding buildings of kellys and look what i found" Spinelli played the video. All of a sudden Jason grabbed his jacket and gun. "Where are you going stonecold?"

"To his apartment. Maybe there is something there. Keep looking maybe you can get where he took Sam." with that Jason was out the door.

_**I will overcome **_

_**In violence there's silence **_

_**Oh no, **_

_**It can't be undone **_

_**I will overcome **_

_**Knowing that I'm not the only one **_

_**I will overcome **_

_**It's the only way to carry on **_

An evil laugh filled the space. "Why am I doing this? Well I don't know you tell me?" he said.

Sam looked at him. "Because your are a sick sick man i mean you do really enjoy kidnapping women don't you Ric" she spat as the shock was being replaced with anger.

He grinned evilly at her. "No Sam. This was the only way I could be with you. You are what this is all about. You were always the point of all the crimes i have commited."

Sam shook her head. "Why kill Leticia, Emily, Georgie. Why hurt Maxie, Carly, Alexis and myself. And Why did you kill Elizabeth?" She knew that Ric loved Elizabeth.

Ric walked where Sam could see him. "Leticia well she was an accident along with Georgie. Carly and Emily were just simply about getting revenage on Jason and Sonny. I mean they really didn't have anything to do with you. Maxie well she was always in the way of me getting to you the same with Alexis. I really didn't want to hurt the mother of my child but she got in the way. You. Well I would of never killed you then. I need you to much to kill you right off. As for Elizabeth that was a kill for you. I knew how much she had destoryed your life so i thought i would so you how much you meaned to me by taking out one of your enemys."

Sam couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What do you mean you need me?" she asked.

He smiled. "Glad you asked. Because I Love You Sam" he said.

_**Where are the saviours **_

_**Afraid of the toll **_

_**Sorry do my nine inch nails **_

_**Slash your soul? **_

Jason broke into Ric's home. He started tearing the place apart looking for something that could take him to Sam. He was searching one of the back room when he heard a thomp behind the closet door. Holding his gun in his hand he slowly walked towards the door. He slowly opened it as a body feel before him on the door. He instantly knew it had to be tha nanny. Jason reached down and found she was already dead.

He headed into Ric's bedroom and went threw his dresser drawers. When he came across the folder. he pulled it out and started going there it that when he figure it out. He was holding Sam in one of the waterfront properties Skye had left for him that were once belonged to Lorenzo. Not caring that he left everything out he rushed out hoping to get acrossed town in time to save Sam.

_**Such heroes **_

_**Throwing stones **_

_**Straight at the one **_

_**Who is standing alone? **_

Sam was lost for words. He loved her. She laughed. "Right. When could you of possible fallen in love with me? Was it when i was sleeping with Sonny? Maybe Jason? or how about Lucky?" Sam said to him.

Ric glared at her. "I started falling in love with you when you were dating my brother. I never understood how he got you. You had so much potionel. You were fiesty, Smart, Indepentant woman above all you were very Sexy. I had to think of reasons why to show up to Sonny's so i could see you. But i would have to say i fell in love with you when you were staying at the lake house that summer you were shot. Really got to know you. You are the perfect woman. But i was with alexis and couldn't do anything about it. WEll except that night but do you already know about that you were there."

Sam was thating this all in. "If you love me so much why did you kidnap me? Just let me go?" she said knowing she could use that angle.

"Because I want to have some fun with you before i kill both of us"

Sam raised her eyebrows in confusion "Both. Your going to kill yourself?"

She looked at Sam in the eyes. "Yes. See other than this gun i have. I have wired this place to blow. The first explosion will start in about 15 minutes. If I can't have you no one will. YOu will be my last and soemthing i will always have." he stated.

He went up to her holding her head in place and pressed a hard kiss to her lips. Sam struggled against it but couldn't so she bit his lip hard. She could taste his blood in her mouth. Ric pulled away. "You bitch" he stated in anger and hit her with the butt of his gun. Slicing open Sam's cheek.

_**Twisting and turning **_

_**It's always the same **_

_**The truth is never honest **_

_**When you're to blame **_

Sam looked up at him rage building inside of her as she tried getting hands free. Ric had left to check on the system to make sure all was well. She had manage to get herself untied but acted like she was still tied up until she could find a way out. She looked up to the sound of footsteps. "Good news in 10...9...8...7...6...5..4..3..2...1..." he held up a hand as a loud firey noise filled the werehouse quickly followed by another. "In 10 minutes next set of bombs are going to go off. So now we are going to have so fun." He siad walking towards her.

Before she could think about anything she took her feet and shoved them hard into his chest sending him to the ground. Sam got up and started to make a run for the door as smoke started to fill the room they were in. She was almost to the door when she felt hands around her as Ric threw her agaisnt the wall. Sam fell straight to the ground .Ric on top of her. She was struggling against him when she noticed the gun was once again in his hands.

Sam took all her strength and tried getting the gun out of his hands there were sitting there fighting for it when all of a sudden a gun shot filled the room. Sam laid there a minute till she realized that it wasn't her who was shot but was Ric. She pushed him off as she looked down her shirt was covered in blood. She hurried and got up as she started for the door but was thrown back as the next set of bombs went off.

After a couple of minutes Sam got up and saw that her exit was blocked with flames and the room quickly filled up with more smoke. Sam looked around holding a sleeve to her mouth as she couched at the smoke thats when she saw the window in the far corner of the room. Sam climbed onto some crates and boxes that were set by the window. She couldn't get it open so she ripped off part of her shirt and tied it around her hand as she punched out the window. Making sure all the glass was away from the window so she wouldn't get hurt. Sam squeezed her body threw. Only to fall flat on her back from the unwelcome drop.

_**Pushing and pulling **_

_**Never give in **_

_**One day I wish **_

_**You see you're not so beautiful within **_

By the time Jason got to the werehouse there was already cops and firefighters at the scene. They were tring to stop the fire from spreading to the rest of the building. Jason looked in horror as the werehouse was slowly becoming engulfed in flames. Jason heart dropped in that moment as he thought that maybe he was to late that Sam was forever gone to him. That is when he noticed the figure on the side of the building. He looked hard as relief filled his body and the sight of Sam made his heart beat once again.

Sam stood there a moment trying to gain her balence. It had taken alot out of her to land the way she did. Sam looked and saw Jason standing there. A small smile formed on her face as she slowly made her way to him. She quickly picked up speed but stopped erruptly when she heard a loud noise behind her. Sam turned and saw the last of the bombs go off and the werehouse collapse taking Ric with it. Sam then turned back around and headed towards Jason again.

_**Run and run **_

_**Run and run **_

Sam ran as fast as she could into Jason's arms. HOlding him close as tears fell down her face. He held her in her arms whispering in her ear that everything was ok now. Sam looked up into his eyes seeing the love that was there before. Tears fell even more as she pulled him down her in in a loving and tender kiss.

_**I will overcome**_

**The End...**

_Ending Note: Since this story is over i thought it was only fair to tell you what the final clue was. Most of you were right at who you thought it was. As you can tell Ric is the Text Message Killer. The 3rd clue was a typo at the end of the chapter. killer was typed like this "KIlleR" puting the 3 captiol letters together you get this KIRRIK (Ric) it was a hard and difficult clue. Hope you enjoyed this I had some fun writing this story and watching it develop from a oneshot to this. _


End file.
